Sound the Bugle
by Zienma
Summary: Song ficShounen ai- Presente de Natal e aniversário para Akemi Lynn...


**Tipo**: Angst

**Espécie**: Song Fic- SPOILER DE X!!!

**Resumo**: Temos que acordar de muitos pesadelos e enfrentar a terrível dor que assola o peito... Por mais que seja duro, se chegar ao fim da vida e não encontrar marcas em seu coração é por que não a viveu intensamente...

Itálico é Flashbacks, mudanças de tempo e entre aspas são pensamentos dos personagens.

_**Sound the bugle - Soe a trombeta **_

_Bryan Adams_

"_Apenas pessoas cuja alma esta enferma são capazes de pensar em apenas uma pessoa..."_

_X11- Subaru Sumeragi-171_

_**Sound the bugle now **_

_**Play it just for me**_

_**As the seasons change **_

_**Remember how I used to be**_

****

_**Soe a trombeta agora **_

_**Toque-a para mim.**_

_**À medida que as estações do ano mudam**_

_**Lembre-se de como eu costumava ser**_

****

****

_Tristeza_

_Pânico_

_Solidão_

_ Todos esses sentimentos se embaralham nos momentos em que acha que sabe qual caminho tomar.Uma névoa escura e pesada encobre um túnel por onde caminha._

_Luz de velas._

_ A nevoa se dissipa por alguns instantes e duas figuras se tornam visíveis. Virou-se encarando as duas imagens, uma mulher de cabelos curtos, imagem e semelhança dele. O outro, um homem alto, de aparência bondosa, sorriso amigável. Afagava um animal, um cão pastor alemão muito agitado. Os reconheceu de imediato..._

_ Virou-se e seguiu caminho, a essa altura do campeonato já estava bem ciente das peças que sua mente lhe prega._

_**Now I can't go on**_

_**I can't even start**_

_**I've got nothing left**_

_**Just an empty heart**_

****

_**Agora não posso ir em frente**_

_**Não posso nem começar**_

_**Não ganhei nada no passado...**_

_**Apenas um coração vazio.**_

****

****

Acordou de sobressalto.

Estava na cama do hospital e se sentia fraco. A luta contra o Kamui dos dragões da terra o deixara completamente esgotado.

-Já acordou Subaru-kun?

Virou-se para encarar o companheiro de equipe. Pelo visto Kamui passara a noite toda ali segurando sua mão. Ao lado dele estavam Arashi e Yuzuriha.

-Sim Kamui, não precisava ter se incomodado....

-Não Subaru-kun!Você esteve do meu lado e me salvou muitas vezes.... - virou-se ruborizado para continuar - Isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer...

-Mas Subaru-san está mesmo se sentindo bem?- A mais nova parecia preocupada, sempre tão emotiva a garota Yuzuriha. Tanto ela como Arashi estavam com os olhos marejados, provavelmente acontecera alguma coisa que ele não sabia.

"Por causa da luta com o outro Kamui..."

_**I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight**_

_**There's nothing more for me **_

****

_**Eu sou um soldado ferido por isso devo desistir da luta**_

_**Não há nada mais para mim aqui**_

****

****

-_Eu sei o seu desejo Dragão do céu..._

_ -O meu único desejo é eliminar aquele que matou minha irmã. O destino da terra não me interessa..._

_ Observou o jovem Fuuma sorrir sarcasticamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e deixando a Shinken no chão._

_ -Esse não é o seu desejo Subaru-kun...._

_ O rosto. Novamente o Kamui havia mudado de forma para enganá-lo._

_ Subaru balançou a cabeça algumas vezes._

_ O mesmo sorriso confortante. S e queria esquecer por que ele ainda teimava em aparecer?_

_ -Não pode me enganar com o mesmo truque duas vezes._

_**Lead me away...**_

_**Or leave me lying here**_

****

_**Conduza-me para longe**_

_**Ou deixe a enganar a mim mesmo **_

****

****

-Subaru-san e o seu olho... Quer dizer você acha que vai...?- Yuzuriha parecia escolher com cuidado as palavras para tratar daquele assunto.

-Perdi completamente a visão do olho direito...

Não demonstrava raiva, nem tristeza... Podia dizer que o vazio, ou pelo menos uma parte dele foram substituídos por aquela sensação de dever cumprido. Mesmo assim sabia que falta muito para seu desejo se tornar realidade apesar do primeiro passo ter sido dado.

Sentia-se muito bem. Bem como jamais se sentiu em muito tempo.

-Eu sinto muito Subaru-san...- Viu a jovem começar choramingar, quando as lagrimas se tornaram visíveis ela prosseguiu- Se eu tivesse chegado a tempo você e o "Sô" não estariam aqui! - Escondeu o rosto sobre as mãos, Arashi passou um braço sobre os ombros dela.

-Não precisa sentir... Eu não sou digno da sua aflição. Acho melhor vocês verem como Sorata está... - Subaru sorria.Yuzuriha nunca o vira sorrindo antes.

-Yuzuriha, vamos fazer como Subaru-san falou e ver como Sorata está...

-Sim - ela afirmou com a cabeça- mas antes me prometa Subaru-san!Prometa-me que se precisar de ajuda não vai pensar duas vezes em chamar a mim e ao Inuki!

Naquela hora sabia que é errado prometer algo que não se pode cumprir.

-Sim eu prometo Yuzuriha...

-HÁ há! Ouviu isso Inuki? Vamos trabalhar em dobro para ajudar Subaru-san! - Ela passou a mão pelo cachorro espiritual.

"Ela e nem ninguém entenderia o meu desejo..."

Assim Kamui, Arashi e Yuzuriha saíram do quarto fechando a porta.Tocou a ferida do olho sobre as bandagens.

-Senhor Seishiro...

_**Sound the bugle now **_

_**Tell them I don't care**_

_**There 's not a road I know **_

_**That leads to anywhere**_

****

_**Soe a trombeta agora**_

_**Avise-os que já não me importo**_

_**Não existe um caminho eu sei**_

_**Que leve a algum lugar**_

****

****

_Era só uma criança que não sabia nada da vida._

_Só uma criança que não imaginava o mal._

_ Era o terceiro exorcismo que tentava naquela cerejeira e nada, nenhum espírito ou alma conseguia captar apesar das trevas que ela exala. Apesar de ser o herdeiro da casa Sumeragi ainda não entendera o porquê de estar ali._

_Não era o melhor._

_Não era o mais forte._

_ Viu um jovem um pouco mais velho se aproximar._

_ -Você não faz idéia do porque está aqui? - ele perguntou._

_ Aproximava-se dele a passos largos, usava um uniforme colegial._

_ Circundou o seu corpo analisando-o e se encostou à arvore._

_ -Quem... Quem é você?-estava com medo. Ouvira inúmeras historias sobre aquela cerejeira e sabia que exorciza-la não seria fácil.Ouvira também que aquela cerejeira era muito especial e a cada geração mudava de guardião._

_ Sim. Sentia que o outro se divertia com o seu medo. Sorria de uma forma macabra apesar do tom de voz suave que tinha._

_ -Você é o enviado da casa Sumeragi garoto?_

_ -Si-sim..._

_Por algum motivo não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos._

_ -Você deseja viver garoto?_

_Sentiu paralisar dos pés a cabeça._

_ -Co-como?_

_ -Você não conhece a história dessa arvore não é? - aquela expressão...Não iria nunca mais se esquecer dela._

_ -Eu...._

_ -O mal não é enegrecido como pensa..._

_ Naquela hora se esqueceu do medo._

_Sumira?_

_Não....Só estava guardado em um lugar cheio de dúvidas sobre tudo.Seria no coração?_

_ O jovem pegou o rosto do menor. As mãos passaram pelos cabelos revoltos e pela face. _

_ -Como se chama garoto?_

_ - Su-Subaru Sumeragi!_

_ -Então...vamos fazer uma aposta..._

_ Assim tomou a mão direita do garoto._

_**Without a light I fear that I will **_

_**Stumble in the dark**_

_**Lay right down **_

_**Decide not to go on**_

****

**Sem uma luz**

**Eu temo tropeçar no escuro**

**Ferido profundamente**

**Decidi não prosseguir**

Estava novamente ao pé daquela cerejeira como há anos atrás.

Fechou os olhos. Quase podia sentir aquela aura que só os Sakurazukamori exalam.

Abriu-os para encarar a realidade que estava a sua frente.

-Senhor Seishiro... – Subaru levou a mão direita para a franja tirando os fios de cabelo que ficavam sobre o curativo, depois as duas mãos foram para a parte de trás onde a faixa estava presa desfazendo o laço cuidadosamente amarrado.

A fita voava guiada pelo vento, tocou levemente o rosto de Seishiro que se mantinha impassível.

-Então é verdade que o Kamui perfurou um dos seus olhos... – Subaru se sentia estranho e não sabia explicar. Seishiro sempre mantem o riso cruel no rosto, mas agora parecia... Curioso? Não, parecia irritado ou desapontado.

-Isso era algo que eu precisava fazer... - Pos as mãos em posição para começar a recitar o mantra, não se daria ao trabalho de levantar uma barreira ao pé daquela cerejeira.

Retirou os pergaminhos com o símbolo do pentagrama para lutar e pos se a recitar as magias.

-Shuku- you- dô!Hi-Kuu!

Os pergaminhos se transformaram em pássaros e seguiam na direção que Subaru apontava. Seishirou não desviou deles e muito menos ergueu alguma proteção.

Os pássaros o acertaram em cheio abrindo alguns agudos cortes contra a pele.Subaru havia se preparado para receber um contra-golpe mas quando este não veio apenas assumiu um expressão de duvida.

-Disse que ia me matar Senhor Seishiro... Então por que se recusa a atacar? - as mãos penderam ao lado do corpo desfazendo a posição de ataque.

-Por que Subaru? - O sangue pingava das feridas abertas, mesmo assim este parecia não se importar.

Subaru franziu o cenho juntando as sobrancelhas.

-O que quer dizer?

-Por que deixou que o Kamui perfurasse seu olho...

_**Then from on high **_

_**Somewhere in the distance**_

_**There's a voice that calls **_

_**Remember who you are**_

_**If you lose yourself **_

_**Your courage soon will follow**_

_**So be strong tonight **_

_**Remember who you are**_

****

_**Depois do topo em algum lugar a distancia.**_

_**Existe uma voz que chama**_

_**Lembre-se quem você é**_

_**Se você se perder de si mesmo**_

_**Sua coragem em breve vai o seguir**_

_**Então seja forte esta noite**_

_**Lembre-se quem você é...**_

****

_ Era um labirinto criado pela mente._

_ Como se enjaulado em uma gaiola de vidro, assim podia assistir a tudo que se passava no mundo exterior, mas por estar preso não podia fazer nada._

_ Não podia se mexer, pois era fraco demais._

_ Nem mesmo quando Hokuto apareceu a sua frente disposta a morrer nas mãos do Sakurazukamori.Vestida com suas roupas se aproximou do seu rosto e chorou, ele sabia que ela amava Seishiro, não da mesma forma que ele... Mas amava..._

_ -Subaru-kun... Me perdoe!-A jovem se segurou com mais força na figura imóvel do irmão._

_Seus olhos estavam longe._

_ As imagens de Seishiro se colocando a sua frente para defendê-lo do ataque e as imagens dele no hospital com seu real lado perseguiam-no, eram um filme interminável._

_ Hokuto segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos uma ultima vez._

_ -Subaru-kun... Eu queria que fosse feliz! –Ela deu um dos seus mais belos sorrisos mesmo com os olhos inebriados pelas lágrimas._

_Não fez nada._

_Não podia fazer nada._

_Era fraco e não pode impedi-la de correr para a morte!_

_ -Por que Seishiro? Por que o Subaru? – Apesar de tudo Hokuto se portava como se aquilo fosse totalmente previsível._

_ -Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas Hokuto-chan...E você sabe que não devia estar aqui._

_ -Você sempre cumpre suas promessas???- Hokuto alterou seu tom de voz por alguns instantes. Inspirou profundamente. -E a promessa que você me fez?Ela não conta nada para um Sakurazukamori não é?_

_ -Uma promessa que fiz a você?_

_ -Prometeu!Prometeu jamais fazer Subaru-kun chorar! Ele está quase morto e é sua culpa!Por quê?Para que?_

_ -Ainda sim não é você que devia estar aqui..._

_Como pode permanecer assim?_

_ -Você disse que amava Subaru..não uma...não duas! Disse varias vezes! Subaru acreditou em você... Eu acreditei em você. - O sorriso não desapareceu da face da jovem, apenas se transformou em um sorriso derrotado._

_ -Eu não me importo com isso... –Um sorriso diferente do que o gentil veterinário costumava dar surgiu – Se vai tentar fazer alguma coisa para impedir que Subaru morra é melhor fazer agora..._

_ -Eu disse a você que esse feitiço só eu seria capaz de fazer não foi? Pois bem... -Hokuto sorriu e com as mãos abertas desenhou um grande pentagrama inscrito em uma coroa circular._

_ -Um encanto que só você pdoe fazer...._

_Hokuto alargou o sorriso._

_ - É por isso que eu quero que você me mate...._

_ Recitando as palavras._

_ Quando o sortilégio acabou só havia sangue._

_ Ela se foi._

_ Se foi...._

_**Ya you're a soldier now fighting in a battle**_

_**To be free once more...**_

****

_**Sim você é um soldado agora lutando em uma batalha**_

_**Para ser livre mais uma vez**_

****

****

-Me responda Subaru por que fez isso... – O tom sério e sem o sarcasmo habitual o deixava nervoso. Não sabia o porquê daquelas perguntas, mas não estava interessado.

-Chega disso tudo... - Juntou as mãos, colou os dedos entrelaçando-os. -Destruição!

Uma grande sombra em forma de pentagrama caiu sobre o Sakurazuka, um grande corte foi aberto na região do estômago, mas este parecia não se importar.

"Ele.... O que?"

-Reaga...-fitava o chão com fúria, de que valia uma batalha sem luta?- Lute...

-E se eu me recusar..O que você vai fazer?- Acendeu um cigarro e o levou a boca. - Estou esperando Subaru...

Não havia pensado sobre isso ainda.

O que faria quando tivesse Seishiro a seus pés?

Nunca se imaginou como o vencedor daquela disputa, esperava morrer e não subjuga-lo!

-O que você vai fazer Subau-kun?

A cerejeira balançava com a ventania que se seguia e logo uma chuva de pétalas surgiu.

-Isso era algo que eu precisava fazer... Eu não quero ficar devendo nada a você...

Sorriu, aquela não era a resposta que Seishiro queria ouvir.

-Entendo... - Finalmente Seishiro estava sorrindo. Aquele sorriso de algum modo fez Subaru estremecer.

Retirou uma carteira de cigarros de dentro do paleto que costumava usar, pegou mais um e o acendeu.

A luta recomeçou com a reação do Sakurazuka. Apesar dos poderes estarem equilibrados Seishiro parecia em grande desvantagem e aquilo deixava o Onmyouji mais irritado.Sabia que Seishiro era mais forte! Sabia que Seishiro podia mata-lo naquele instante afinal ele deixara varias brechas para que isso acontecesse!

-Pare de brincar comigo...- Apesar de evitar demosntrar o que estava sentindo não pode evitar a voz de sair carregada de decepção.

Não houve resposta, apenas mais um ataque pro parte do Sakurazukamori.

Acumulou uma quantidade de energia na mão direita, pensava que mais um ataque fizesse ele reagir.

Assism deu um salto parando as costas do Sakurazuka, é claro que o ex-veterinário percebera e se virara. Sim teria o seu contra ataque...Aquela era a chance que queria!

Mas não aconteceu...

O Sakurazuka segurou sua mão enfeitiçada pelo pulso e intencificou o golpe fazendo a mão direita de Subaru atravessar o seu corpo.O sangue pingava sobre o tapete de petalas de flor de cerejeira.Da mesma forma que ele matou Hokuto...

Seishiro aproximou os rostos dos dois em um beijo.

-O primeiro e o último...- sussurou contra os lábios do jovem.

As lágrimas escorreram depois de anos, quando achava que não as tinha mais para chorar.

O beijo que tanto sonhara aconteceu...

Quando se separaram a ventania parou.

-Por que senhor Seishiro...Por que?- O mais velho se agarrou ao corpo menor com a cabeça enterrada sobre seu peito.

-Eu.... Você...- os olhos se fecharam e a respiração cessou. As lagrimas só caiam mais rapido e com mais força.

Se agarrou ao corpo dele com força. Seu desejo não se realizaria mais.

Nunca mais...

-O primeiro...O Primeiro e o Último

**_Ya that's worth fighting for_**

_**Sim essa luta vale o preço**_

****

-Por que todos estão chorando? - Souhi e Hien perguntaram.

-Ele se foi...- A voz de Sorata saiu sem força.

Hinoto tentava secar as lágrimas para explicar as servas.

-Nós perdemos....Nós perdemos o jovem Subaru Sumeragi....- Hinoto voltou a chorar. Primeiro Saiki, agora Subaru.

-Nós nunca o tivemos aqui...- Kamui falou baixo atraindo a atenção de todos.

O silêncio permaneceu, mas a batalha continua...

To be continued...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A: Parabéns pelo aniversário Akemi!


End file.
